


Last Goodbye

by GingerHeart



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, Warrior (2011)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Gen, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by two followers on Tumblr...<br/>You know it’s coming, your life as you have known it these past four years is about to end.  You have noticed the sadness, regret, anger and denial in his eyes. He knows it too, neither one of you wanting to be the first to walk away. Oh you know he loves you, in his own way, he just can’t love himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

You know it’s coming, your life as you have known it these past four years is about to end. You have noticed the sadness, regret, anger and denial in his eyes. He knows it too, neither one of you wanting to be the first to walk away. Oh you know he loves you, in his own way, he just can’t love himself.

This is your last night in the apartment, most of the boxes have been moved, but there are personal items that you want to bring yourself. Plus, you have heart and soul invested in the home you shared. You wanted to spend one last night there and for a moment, pretend that things are like happier times.

You finish taping the last box, bringing it across the room and stacking it on the small pile. “Well…..I, well that’s everything. I guess I will get some sleep, it’s an early day” putting on your best fake smile. He notices, oh he notices how that sparkle in her eyes is gone. She is more subdued now. Oh he had listened to her cry herself to sleep, several nights in a row. Hating himself for knowing he is the reason behind it. You brush past him, feeling him put his hand on your wrist, making your whole arm feel numb. Him touching you was a dangerous thing, a very dangerous thing. “Please….please…stay with me tonight.” he pleads, his eyes slightly misty. You look intensely in his eyes, thinking to yourself “I just want to have him hold me one more time. Then, then I can walk away and let my heart break….”

Turning to face him, you place both hands on his chest….slowly running one up to his shoulder over his thick chest, the heat radiating from him. You feel him shudder under your touch, you gaze at him, his eyes telling you everything you needed to know. You had perfected your touches by studying his eyes. He wasn’t much of a pillow talker, more like a beat his chest, grunt er….which you found very attractive.

Feeling his strong hands on your shoulders and pushing you into the wall, then his eyes bearing deep down in your soul. Oh that feeling, the feeling of electricity…..

You reach up and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling his head down to yours, licking your lips and placing them on his. His full and slightly chapped lips, covering yours. He slides his tongue in your mouth, searching for yours…swirling them around… as you place your hand on his cheek. Swept up in the moment of the kiss…sliding you hand down on his chest..running your fingertips across it…he moaning in his throat, his eyes big and bright. Sliding your hand over, you unbutton the top two, your fingers fumbling as you still kiss him. He reaches down and pulls you in a closer embrace, his hand across your lower back.

You plant a kiss on his neck, that favorite spot right where his shoulder meets it, you taste the salt on his skin and inhale that musky scent that is him. You flick the tip of your tongue out and lick his neck up to his earlobe. A low growl comes from deep in his throat, you feel him tense up. You reach his earlobe, gently biting it. He moans and you can feel his heart beat faster under your hand. “Jesus…” he moans huskily.

He begins kissing your neck softly, his teeth nipping every now and then. You feel your pulse quicken….

You feel the hunger in your stomach become more apparent, only food nor drink are going to take care of this. You need to feel him on top of you and inside of you, filling you. You can tell he is on the same page as you as you feel him rip your shirt open, pushing his hands onto your breasts, cupping them, squeezing. He pushes your bra up and places his mouth over your breast, his tongue swirling around your nipple. You feel your legs give out as you throw back your head, place your fingers in his hair and twist. “Oh….god” you moan. His other hand cups your other breast and between his mouth and his hand, you think you might just explode.

You feel him push you harder against the wall, you wrap your leg around his for support, feeling his hand slide down, cupping you on the outside of your panties.

“Always ready my pet….always” he growls at you. You feel yourself become wetter as he lightly traces you with his fingertips. You part your mouth and make a soft moan. His hands slide on your hips jerking down your pants as he loops his finger inside the string of your panties, taking them down also. His fingers lightly rubbing you, making you wet. You moan with an almost animal like growl. You rip his shirt off him, buttons hitting the floor. You begin kissing his chest, feeling the soft hair against your lips. You suckle on his nipple, flicking your tongue over it. He moans and entwines his fingers in your hair. You move your mouth further down his chest, until you reach that happy little patch, right above his waistband. You feel him take in a sharp breath as you jerk down his pants and boxers, exposing his full and hard erection. You lightly place your hands over it, guiding him towards your mouth. You purse you lips in an O shape and flick your tongue across the very head. He grabs your hair harder as you hear him swear “ Jesus Christ babe” That’s all you need, you part your lips further and pull him into your mouth, tasting the very light hint of his saltiness. You purse your lips and suck harder, putting your hands on his hips so that you can move him in and out of your mouth at your speed. “Good god damn woman” he spews , placing his hand over yours. You smile up at him slyly, watching as his eyes become wider and he throws his head back. You keep up the pace and slowly let him leave your mouth, grazing the tip with your teeth as you do so. This pushes him over the edge as you feel his leg muscles tighten against your arms. He jerks you up scooping you into his arms. You begin kissing his neck as he carries you into the bedroom, laying you face down. You place yourself on your knees, knowing what is going to come, shaking with anticipation. You see his pants slung across the room. He gently removes your shirt and bra, tossing them. There is that moment when you know his skin is going to be against yours and your heart starts beating faster. You pant in desperation. He rubs his groin against you ass, you feeling his erection. He slides one finger inside of you moving it in and out, making you wetter as you grasp the pillow for support. “This isn’t going to be soft or sweet pet. I am going to make sure that you never forget me….ever” he angrily spews at you. His angry bedroom voice makes your skin tingle and your groin quiver.

His knee pushes your legs apart, you clinch the pillow harder in anticipation of the brutal assault of which you are sure is about to take place. Your mind racing with excitement and you are sure you are about to explode just from his finger exploring you. “Don’t you dare fucking come” he commands harshly, snapping you back into reality. Holy hell, how does he expect you not to do that.

He places a hand on your hip, digging his fingers into your soft skin, and slams into you with such brutal force that you cry out. He is non stop with his constant and brutal thrusts. He never makes a sound except for his heavier breathing. You bury your head in the pillow trying to muffle your protests.

He pulls your hair, wrapping his fingers around. “Please……please….” You beg

“NO damn it, Not until I fucking tell you:” he answers harshly. He digs his fingers harder into your hair causing , it being an almost painful yet pleasurable feeling.

You hear him slapping against you over and over, each time feeling him go a little deeper and harder. It’s more than you can handle. He slides his hand under you and begins rubbing you “Fuck! Tommy! I…can’t…hold…on” you half scream, he jerks your head back, leans his chest on your back. Fully thrusting you as he growls in your ear “ Now…let me feel you” as you grind up against him, coming all over him. You scream out his name over and over. He grabs both of your hips and starts pounding. “Jesus Fucking Christ” he screams as you feel him come all inside of you.

He collapses on your back, you feel the sweat from him on your back. He slowly pulls out making you wince. You lie there, your legs shaking from spasms, trying to catch your breath. He lies on the bed, turning on his side to face you, lightly tracing your back with his rough finger tips, the feeling electrical. You let out a satisfied sigh, turning your head towards him. He smiles that smile at you, the one that makes your heart stop. “Stay with me tonight…..I want to hold you one last time” he pleads as you see a touch of sadness in his eyes. You rub your hand on his face, caressing his cheek. “Ok, yes, yes I would like that” You side your head on his chest, feeling his soft hair against your chin. He wraps his arms tight around you, squeezing hard as your stroke the chest hair lightly. You inhale his scent, kissing his chest lightly as you do so. As you drift off to sleep, you swear you hear him say softly “I know I fucked us up but damn it, I love you…”

You wake in the early hours of the morning glancing at the clock seeing its 4:24 am. You tilt your head up and watch him sleeping sweetly for a few minutes, place your lips gently on his cheek and kiss him for the last time. Fighting back the tears, you gently slide out of his arms. You find your clothes and slip them on, closing the door softly behind you. As you make your way to the living room, you scan your eyes around, taking in the sight for the last time. You take your key off the key ring and place it on the bar. You open the drawer and take out pen and paper jotting down a quick letter.

Tommy,

I hate this, I hate that we have come to this, the end of us. I just can’t do this anymore, I just can’t. Maybe one day, you will learn to love yourself as I do. When that happens, please come find me, I love you, always have and I always will.

Love,

Me

Xoxoxo

 

You grab your few boxes, close the door behind you and lean against it. Tears fall down your face. You pull yourself together and make your way to the car, loading the boxes and closing the trunk. As you start the car the radio begins to softly play “Last Request” by Paolo Nutini. You sit there numb, placing your head on the steering wheel sobbing. You manage to pull your head up, place the car in gear and drive away. Unsure of what is to come next but holding out hope that he will one day come find you.


End file.
